No One Mourns the Wicked
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: Master Cyclonis is dead. Atmos rejoices. AU since "Cyclonia Rising"


This is a song from the musical _Wicked_, a play about the Wicked Witch of the West and her best friend Glinda the Good Witch from _The_ _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. I had to cut out small parts of the song because it just didn't go with the story. Once again, my dear cousin chocoholic for ever as edited my work, although there wasn't much she really wanted to change.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks _or the song "No One Mourns the Wicked" from the musical _Wicked_.

* * *

Storm Hawks—No One Mourns the Wicked

By WhispertheWolf

Together as one army, the Sky Knights had united and attacked Cyclonia. And when the Sky Knights didn't get surrender, they came on full force. In the end, the final blow was struck. Atmos rejoiced.

_Good News!_

At last, Master Cyclonis was done.

_She's dead!_

She had been so horrid, so feared throughout all the free Atmos, that she had been called a witch. And now everyone was happy they would have to fear the witch no more.

_The witch is dead._

_The wickedest witch there ever was,_

_The enemy of all of us,_

_Is dead!_

The war was over.

_Good news!_

Cyclonia was finished and wasn't coming back.

_Good news!_

_Look!_

The Storm Hawks were as happy as anyone else that the war was over. Aerrow beamed at the thought that he and his friends had helped to bring peace. What more could anyone want?

_Let us be glad._

And of course, Aerrow couldn't have done it without his friends, inside or out of his squadron.

_Let us be grateful._

And now she was dead, the evilest one of all. And Atmos celebrated.

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue,_

_The wicked workings of You-Know-Who._

Later, Aerrow spoke with his team. "I always dreamed that it would be this way, that the wicked would not prosper no matter how powerful they were. Everyone always knew how the fairytales go, and everyone has been told that's the way it should be. It seems we were right.

"_Isn't it nice to know,_

_That good will conquer evil?_

_The truth we all believe'll by and by,_

_Outlive a lie,_

_For you and…"_

Piper interrupted Aerrow's speech, saying, "No one's mourning."

Aerrow stopped and stared at her. "What?"

"I just feel sorry for her," Piper answered. "No one seems to care about her. No one was at her funeral. No one's sobbing for her loss.

"_No one mourns the wicked._

_No one cries, 'They won't return!'_

_No one lays a lily on their grave."_

"Well, duh!" Finn said. "Why should anyone care about her? She was wicked through and through! Anyone in his right mind would hate her."

Stork nodded in agreement. "If she didn't want to end up where she is, she should have behaved better.

"_The good man scorns the wicked!_

_Through their lives, our children learn,_

_What we miss_

_When we misbehave."_

Junko sighed. "I feel sorry for her. She must have felt so alone.

"_And goodness knows,_

_The wicked's lives are lonely._

_Goodness knows,_

_The wicked die alone."_

Aerrow shrugged. "That was the natural consequence for her actions.

"_It just shows that when you're wicked,_

_You're left only,_

_On your own."_

Piper shook her head. "She had no friends. No one even cared about her even when she was alive.

"_Yes, goodness knows,_

_The wicked's lives are lonely._

_Goodness knows,_

_The wicked cry alone."_

"The world's better off without her," Finn countered. "She would never have made the world better for her or for anyone else. She only would have made it worse.

"_Nothing grows for the wicked;_

_They reap only,_

_What they've sown."_

Later the Storm Hawks met with the other Sky Knight squadrons_. _"You won't believe all the parties and celebrations," Starling said. "Everyone is so delighted.

"_No one mourns the wicked._

_Now at last, she's dead and gone._

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land."_

Harrier stood up with a proud look on his face. "Yes, we earned our victory as much as Cyclonis earned her fate. We were gallant and honorable, while she was evil and wicked. No wonder she had no one to grieve for her.

"_And,_

_Goodness knows,_

_We know what goodness is._

_Goodness knows,_

_The wicked die alone."_

Piper sighed. "And that's why I feel terrible…

"_She died alone…"_

"Too bad for her," Blister grunted roughly. "She should have treated others as she wanted to be treated.

"_Woe to those,_

_Who spurn what goodnesses,_

_They are shown."_

Piper looked at Aerrow, who put his arm around her shoulder. They, at least, were sorry. But they could not be sad.

_No one mourns the wicked…_

The other Sky Knights and their squadron members left light-hearted.

_Good news!_

No one stopped to think there was more to the story.

_No one mourns the wicked!_

The Talon commanders were locked away on Terra Atmosia and Master Cyclonis was gone, dead at last.

_Good news!_

Few gave it a second thought. Those who did were sorry. But even though they wanted to feel sorrow, they could not.

_No one mourns the wicked!_

She was evil. She was cruel and cold.

_Wicked!_

She had no family and no friends. She cared for no one and no one cared for her. She was alone. Now she is stone-cold.

But she had always cold in her heart.

_Wicked!_

* * *

Really makes you think, doesn't it? Please review!


End file.
